We Are Not What You Believe
by Allyp098
Summary: The same story as "We are not what you think"... Its just updated and corrected. Phoenix sets off, born in the middle of the war for Cybertron. When a bad accident happens and she stumbles upon the Elite Guard and a mech who could fulfill her dreams, her entire life changes. Although this accident left her without a family, she will continue on, making history. Even if she may die
1. Introduction Hello

**This will be the same as the other book "We are not what you think" but I am fixing it and decided to remake it. Once it is completely updated, I will take down the other one. It's not any of you, I was just reading it through and... let's just say, I got some new ideas. Thank you everybody for reading.**

I may look human, but don't judge a book by its cover. You may want to know my name. Am I right? My name if Phoenix. I am named after my special ability to transform into a femme predicon. Starting to sound familiar to you? We are interpreted in many different ways, but none of them have it completely right. I have to admit, they are pretty good. We get injured a lot more and a lot worse. Megatron is crueler. This is my life story. From the second I opened my optics, to the minute my spark beat its last. I want you to come along on this journey. Just giving you a warning now... My life has been hard. I have gone through many losses and regrets. Heck, I've visited deaths door multiple times and have been inside the All-spark. If you can't handle it, you are welcome to choose another Autobot for guidance. Good luck and try to have fun...

-Phoenix


	2. Bullies Ugh

**Added a little bit to more to this chapter, hope you like it and if you find any mistakes let me know and I can fix them for you. Also if there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I will always answer. Thanks for reading.**

When you first see light it usually is very bright. When I opened my optics, I saw darkness. I was born in the middle of what is known as The War for Cybertron. I was born in a bunker; die to the war just outside the room. My Sire wasn't even there for my birth. You see, my Sire was the commander of the Golden Guard. The Golden Guard was this group of mechs and femmes trained with the elite guard but took on dangerous missions like the wreckers. He was also very close to Optimus Prime himself. My carrier called him somewhat of a brother. Anyway, I'm getting off topic.

I was born 16 solar cycles ahead of my "due date". I was very small and was rushed straight to the emergency room. After a vorn in the hospital, I was finally released with the notice that something was wrong with me. They tried all they could to find out what was wrong, but I had a strange disability that was activated by pre-mature birth. My systems couldn't function right. I couldn't eat without a tube in the first year of my birth. I was mostly kept on my room until I was two earth years old. Every once and a while going to meet the medics down at the hospital to get checked up and run through a machine that took multiple pictures of my body and was injected with multiple chemicals. I felt like a lab rat. There was only one other case like mine, but he died at three weeks old. I had survived a lot longer.

After that, when the doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with me, the doctors gave up. They all got so frustrated. I remember once I went to a hospital where I met Ratchet. He was younger back then and not as grumpy. He would tease me and try to let me have fun.

-Flashback-

 _"Hey Phoenix, my names Ratchet, I'm going to be your new medic. Is that okay?" The red and white mech asked, looking at me with his kind blue optics. He didn't look like the medics that I've had in the past._

 _"What type of medic are you?" I asked, kind of ignoring his question. I was curious and I wanted an answer._

 _"I'm a field medic." I gave him a look that said, 'I'm confused, what?' He seemed to notice it and continued. "A field medic is some-bot who takes care of the injured out on the field. If the mech or femme is too injured to transport back to the hospital or they can't move on their own or with the help of some bot else, I take care of them on the spot." He explained so thorough and clear I could understand him clearly. I nodded and shook his servo that he held out._

 _"My name is Phoenix." He nodded and smiled._

 _"I know darling, I know your Sire. I've worked with him many times before." My optics lit up like light bulbs as I looked back up at him."_

 _"You know my Sire?" I asked, excited._

 _"Indeed I do. He talks a lot about you Phoenix."_

-End of Flashback-

The one time I actually saw my sire was when I was on my way to Tyger Pax academy. He caught me walking and said he would walk with me. When I stepped onto the steps of the academy, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at my sire and me. A few whispers went around even though I could hear most of them.

"She is the daughter of Commander Sides!" One would say "I would stay out of her way," another would back off slowly. When sire left I started walking in as a pathway parted for me. I opened up my locker as a tall black and white mech can up and put his shoulder against the locker next to mine.

"Hey babe, you want to go out or something? Go to the shopping center or watch the gladiator fights down in Kaon?" Ignoring him almost completely I slammed my locker door shut and vented, walking away. He continued to follow me, asking the same question over and over again. 'Will you go out with me?' or 'your too hot to go out with some smart guy, go out with me. I'm going places, like the national lobbing league.' I had finally had enough and turned around and yelled

"Not interested!" I could hear his friends behind him yelling telling him 'I told you so'. I entered my homeroom class and everyone turns to stare at me. This happens throughout the entire first semester. It's hard; no one really liked me throughout the school year. Well, at least all the mechs. All the femmes, including my teacher were like 'Femme Power!' and 'Femmes can do a mechs job just as good, maybe better!' it eventually got so boring.

When the second semester came one of the school bullies, who happened to be one of my cousins that I completely despised, his red and white pain was the complete opposite of mine and he thought that as the next oldest mech in the family, he should get commander. He never acted like my family though. He acted as if I were just another femme in the community that was trying to take his spot. He came up to me and stopped me in the middle of the hallway.

"So I heard that you are the daughter of Commander Sides." I glared at him. Of course he would know that.

"Yea, and?" I asked, making my voice sound like the bratty youngling that I wasn't.

"Doesn't that mean that you will become the next commander for the Golden Guard?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Ya, is that a big deal?" I ask.

"Well, ya. You don't realize it do you?" I shake my head slowly, trying to guess what was to come. "Having a femme as a commander is against tradition!" He yelled "Femmes are weak. No wonder they don't have any in the wreckers." I glared at him. How dare he! I was tough and I would do anything to prove it.

"If you think femmes are weak, are you calling commander Elita One weak? She can take down an entire army of vehicons! And to back up your point, she's helped the wreckers multiple times. You can't say anything about femmes being weak." I said. He glared and stared into my optics very harshly.

"Prove that you're not weak." I smiled

"What do have in mind?" I asked, grinning.

"I want you to show your guts and walk into the old Decepticon factory down the road three blocks." I froze. That place was so unstable. A single peep and the place could come down. Even though there hadn't been a Decepticon there is 10 vorns, there is still the chance that there is one still hiding, just waiting for a young one to crawl into their grasp. I thought for a minute. I didn't want to look bad and I wanted to prove to my father I was ready for training.

"You're on. Now get out of my way." He stepped to the side as I pushed past him. As I walked down the hall I started thinking. What did I get myself into... I could die. I could never see anyone else ever again. I could be brainwashed. I could hurt my friends. I had to prove my worth though. I never had a doubt in my mind that I couldn't become commander. My brother put the position down. He simply wanted to be a spy or a warrior. Commander was 'too much' for him as he says. The only think I could do was hope that tomorrow went very well...


	3. Fang

As I walked home, I dreaded more and more about the day to come. I agreed to something I would regret. I could hurt those around me even if I am fighting for what I believe in. I trudged up the walk way and to the front door of our ginormous house. I walked up and sighed, thinking my Carrier was going to be at work at the Iakon hall of records. Optimus got her that position, pretty easily actually. So I was home alone a lot, I didn't mind. I took my meds when I got home and I did my homework to keep my grades up. I watched as the Elite guard group marched down the road near our house. Which wasn't really surprising since the training camp was close to where we were. When I entered out house I was greeted by my Carrier, Victory, and she looked at me with a loving optic and walked me into the dining area.

"Someone came back to say hi to you darling." She said. My spark skipped a beat and questions flooded my processor. Who could it be? Why did they come to see me?

"Hello sweet-spark." A familiar voice called out. I froze before looking up to see a silver mech with wheels as pedes and his bright cyan optics looked at me as he stood over by the table in the main living room.

"SIRE! Your home!" I ran over, dumped my school bag, spilling my data pads but I didn't care. I jumped into his arms and he bent down to catch me. He gave me a big squeeze and kissed my audio receptor. I giggled and squeezed him harder. He slowly set me down and knelt down to my optic level.

"There is also someone else here who would like to see you." He motioned over where I dumped my bag to see a tall blue and red mech picking them up, Optimus Prime was standing, in my living room. Now before I tell you the next part I want you to keep in mind that I have known Optimus since I was a sparkling, he's like a second father to me or maybe like an uncle.

"Optimus! So good to see you again." He smiled slightly, since primes don't really smile much, and opened his arms. I ran around the table and jumped into his arms, because at the time my helm only reached his knee. When hugging and catching back up was all done, I looked back at Sire. "Why did you come back home Sire?"

"What? I can't see my own daughter?" He said sarcastically. I stared at him playfully. "Ok, ok. Since the Decepticons haven't made much chaos or noise recently. Optimus told the guard to take a break. Unfortunately Optimus' house isn't close to here. He lives half way across the planet. So I offered if he could stay here. Is that okay with you darling?" I nodded quickly.

Later that night, after Sire tucked me into bed and kissed my helm, Optimus came to say good night I was looking out at the stars with a concerned face, thinking how wrong tomorrow could go.

"Is something wrong Phoenix?" I jumped, not expecting his voice and looked up at him then regained my composure.

"No sir. Sorry, I was thinking about this bully at school. He just said some things that weren't so nice. I am sorry if I looked depressed to you sir." I said as I looked back out to Cybertron stars. He smiled and turned my helm to face him.

"No reason to be sorry and no reason to call me sir. You know this Phoenix. I don't really like it when the troops call me sir either." I smiled up at him. That's always been the thing with him. 'Sir' was never a name for him that he liked. "Now what was this bully doing or saying to make you so down?" I vented and looked back out the window, looking at the different star constellations.

"He said that I wasn't fit to be Commander." I said as tears filled my optics. He widened his and looked out the window with me.

"This bully does know that you are the rightful heir to the position, am I correct?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change his opinion." He looked at me confused

"And what, per say, is his opinion?"

"Well," I curled my legs to my chassis "He believes that femmes are too weak to be on the field, much less a commander." I said looking at my knees. He smiled and wiped my tears.

"Darling, there are so many femme commanders out there." I looked up to him

"I know about Elita One. Everyone knows about her."

"There is more than just her. Let's see there was Arcee and Blast-cave as well. Never give up on your dreams. With the right amount of training, you could be an amazing leader. If you want I could help you." I smiled and nodded "Now you get some rest, you have school tomorrow. Am I correct?" I nodded and he left the room. I looked at the time. 8:56. I had to go meet one of my friends out in the forest. I made sure that everyone was out of the way of the windows and I climbed out mine and jumped from the second story. Fazing through the floor and bouncing off the trampoline that was hidden from my creators so I could do this every night, and landed on my pedes. I ran out into the woods and waited by the same log I do every night. I thought about the first time I did this to clear my processor.

-Flashback-

 _I was walking through the woods just trying to grasp what was wrong with me. I had spent the entire day in the medic's office, getting energon drawn and going through machines that scanned me. I wasn't very happy about it, but I couldn't do anything about it. I sat down on a fallen tree and vented, putting my helm in my hands._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" A voice came from behind me as I slowly looked behind me to see a wolf, taller than I was, staring at me with his dark blue optics. I screamed slightly and fell back, landing on my arm which had the IV in it. I whimpered in pain and held my arm. The wolf came up to me, leaving his rabbit that he caught on the floor. He nudged me up and laid around me, as if he wanted to become a back support for me. I slowly leaned back. "It's alright. You can lay on me." I fully laid on him and whimpered. "Are you alright?" He asked again._

 _I shook my helm and looked at him. "I was poked today in my arm and it still hurts."_

 _"_ _Someone hurt you?" He asked_

 _"_ _Not on purpose." I explained "There is something wrong with me and the medics over at the hospital can't figure anything out so I go in every week to see if I've made progress and they give me an IV." I finished explaining and took my servo off my arm._

 _"_ _Sentient medical cures are so weird." He scoffed_

 _"_ _How do you cure your injuries?" I asked curious_

 _"_ _We don't. We have healers that would come and heal the wound right up, like it was never there."_

 _"_ _I wish I had that." I said leaning back on him once more. "By the way, I'm Phoenix, daughter of the famous Commander Sideswipe." He chuckled_

 _"_ _I'm Byris, oldest son of Tywin."_

 _"_ _B… Byr…. Byri… What?" I asked, trying to pronounce his name. He laughed_

 _"_ _I know it's an unusual name. Just call me Fang."_

 _"_ _Why Fang?" I asked, tilting my helm_

 _"_ _It's a nickname for Night Fang. A name my pack gave me." I nodded_

 _"_ _Thank you Fang. I need someone to talk to."_

 _"_ _Why don't we do this…?" He paused until I looked up at him "We will meet here every night, from now on." I nodded my head and got up._

 _"_ _I better head home. Bye Fang!" I yelled as I ran off._

 _"_ _Bye Phoenix."_

-End Flashback-

We've been seeing each other every night since then. That was two years ago.

"Something on your mind Phoenix?" Fang came up behind me.

"Fang!" I jumped up and be barked, liking my faceplates. I hugged his neck cables and he wrapped his helm around me, giving me a hug. "And to answer your question, kind of. My Sire came back home and he brought Optimus along with him, so its chaos in my house right now." Fang chucked.

"I know what you mean. My mother just had a litter of pups, so we have little guys climbing all over me and my brothers." I chuckled and we talked until I started to fall asleep, I got up and hugged him again and headed back to bed, falling asleep. 

The next morning came faster than I liked. I woke up and hopped in the shower, washing off my dirty paint and cleaned up my face plates. I ran down the stairs and took my meds so I could function during school and pulled Breakfast off the counter.

After I finished my breakfast, I grabbed my bag and started out the door, not really wanting to go to school and thinking of faking being sick but I didn't really want to go see Ratchet today. I was just about to walk out the door when Optimus called out after me

"Phoenix! Do you want me to accompany you to school?" I shrugged and nodded. Sire came up behind him and put a servo on my shoulder plates

"I will go as well." I smiled. "Well let's go, you don't want to be late." I nodded and headed out with the two most powerful mechs I knew behind me.

As I walked up to the steps, Optimus gathered me up in his arms and hugged me. I got multiple stares but I didn't care. Sire grabbed me from him, kissed me on the helm then set me down.

"Now go on and after school Uncle Skidds will be here as well a little later." Reflectors Sire, great… Once the teachers got a glimpse that Optimus was here, at their school, they all rushed toward him and my father. They all started trying to shake his servo. He held it up and they all hushed. He looked down at me and kneeled.

"Have a good day at school Phoenix." He hugged me once more as I ran up the steps to my first class. One of the popular girls stopped me and stared at me with an astounding look.

"You know Optimus Prime?!" I shrugged

"Well ya. I have since I was a sparkling. Him and my father work together. Did you not know this?" She shook her head

"Who is your father?"

"Commander Sides. I thought every-" I was interrupted by the bully calling out my name

"Are you ready to prove yourself to the planet?" I nodded

"I'm ready to prove you wrong."

 **Let me know how I did… Love you all. Hope you like Fang.**


	4. Uh Oh

**I am so sorry for the mishap, I must of clicked the wrong document... This is the correct one and now i hope you like it. Sorry guys. Tell me how i did.**

The first few hours came and went quickly. First period want to bad other than a ton of people asking me what Optimus Prime and Sideswipe were at the school and why they both hugged me.

"Are you their favorite femme?" One would ask

"You could say that." I replied, trying to work on the history that was in front of me. The teacher decided to do the history of Orion Pax and Megatronus today since Optimus was here that morning. I was reading my worksheet and filling out the questions on the paper. 'Who made the decision to make Orion a Prime?' I wrote down my answer. That was easy. 'The High Council.'

"What do you mean?" The femme would interrupt me again. Her name was Flare. A bright red and orange mech, about the size of Arcee. Definitely going to be a tall not when she gets older. I was a bit shorter than Bumblebee.

"Well, I'm Sideswipes daughter." I said and flare gaped. "I thought everyone knew this. Taking in how much we 'look alike'" I quoted every elder bot the Sire and I ever crossed. Next question, 'What was Orion' Prime name before he obtained the Matrix of Leadership?' again, this was easy. Optimus told me himself his experiences and troubles through this time. 'Orion Prime' Another question, 'Who did Orion obtain the Matrix from and why was he at that location?' I jotted down my answer as the femme looked at my sheet. 'He obtained the Matrix from Primus after venturing down there to reverse the ill effects the war had on the planet.'

"How do you know all this? Are you physicking?" I shook my helm

"No, Optimus told me himself." The femme gaped again and ran to tell her friends and the teacher. Last question. 'What was Orion's completed Prime name?' If anybody missed this question, they never paid attention in the class. 'Optimus Prime'. I jolted my answer down and raised my servo, getting the teachers attention. He made his way through the students. He picked up my data pad and checked over the answers,

"Correct. Good job Phoenix. You could become a Council member someday." I smiled and grabbed another data pad, finishing my math homework from the other day.

The first four classes finished and lunch period came around. I made my way around the room and sat down near some friends. Blade and at that time my brothers were attending school so I went and sat with them and we laughed and joked around until the same black bully came up and whispered into my audio receptor.

"You ready femme." I glared at him. He knew my name yet never bothered to use it. Stupid cousins….

"I was born ready." I stood up and looked back at my friends. "I'll be back." I walked out of the building, down the steps and started down the road to the factory. I started walking with him and his gang of friends down to the factory.

"Phoenix!" I looked behind me to see Blade running up to me.

"Where are you going?" I thought quickly before giving an answer

"I have some new friends and they are taking me out to get something to fill my tanks." She looked at the ground.

"Oh. Ok." She brightened up "Well see you later then." She trotted back into the school as we kept on our way. As we neared the factory we came near another distraction, but this time a worse one.

"Phoenix? What are you doing out of school?" I looked up to see Optimus towering over me. The mechs looked at him in awe.

"Ummm. My new friends are taking me out to fill my empty tanks. Its lunch time." I lied. He looked at the mechs for a brief second and then smiled.

"I'm glad to see you making new friends." He continued on his way, probably going down to the training camp. I looked at the bully

"Before I prove you wrong, I want to know your name." I knew it, but I had to act is if though I didn't. He was an aft-hole, excuse my language.

"It's Reflector." He glared at me as we continued on our way quietly, until we got the factory.

"Go in and grab an old piece of machinery for me then come back out. Got it?" I shrugged him off.

"Ya, ya. I got it. Easy." I scoffed and walked in and went to the lab. The building was old and rusted. It was never repaired due to the war, but it didn't make it any less creepy. I made my way around the lab and I picked up an old, rusted drill off the ground and started too head out.

Suddenly out of nowhere I feel something hit me on the back knocking me forward. I dropped the drill and put my servos out in front of me to keep my helm from hitting the floor.

"You know that's not very funny Reflector." I turn around to glare at him but I am before a large silver and purple mech with glowing red optics. About as tall as Optimus was and everyone knew who it was, Megatron. My energon froze and I looked up to him in fear. I backed up slowly before hitting Soundwave's legs. The skinny mech with no face grabbed me by the neck as Megatron's scary form neared me.

"Do you know who I am femme?" I nodded, not saying anything. "Speak!" He yelled

"Yes sir. I- I know who you are. Do you know who I am?" Immediately I regretted my question. Really Phoenix? Really? Why ask a war lord that? He surprised me by chuckling.

"You are the daughter of the ever so famous Commander Sides." He paused for a minute "If I kill you, he will have no choice but to surrender." He started laughing sending his troops to go and find Sire. "And don't forget Optimus Prime either. I have a suspicion that he is very fond of this little femme." A bunch of troops came back in with sire and Optimus behind them. To my surprise they just followed. They weren't cuffed or anything.

"Your troops said you had Phoenix, is this true Megatron?" Optimus said from behind Megatron's form. Megatron chuckled and stepped to the side showing me.

"See for yourself." He said in his cruel deep voice. Both of their optics widened.

"How did you find her?" Sire shouted lunging forward. The guards caught him and held him back, one holding a blaster to his back.

"Of course you wouldn't think that I found her in here, would you?" Sire started to answer, but Megatron interrupted him. "I didn't think so. Well I did, I found her wandering about this factory." They both looked at me in astonishment. A sly grin creped onto his face "and now you can watch me kill her slowly." Both their optics widened even more. "But before we start, GUARDS! TIE THESE TWO UP!" He yelled. In a matter of seconds both of them were anchored to the wall. He took my wrists and yanked me upwards and tied my wrists before getting a knife out and holding it to my side. He slowly dug into my sensitive metal. Screams echoed throughout the building, my screams. In a matter of seconds Reflector and his buddies came into the room, looking happy with what they have accomplished. When Megatron looked over I was expecting him to shoot them right then and there, but he didn't. Instead he smiled evilly and said,

"Well done." Reflector bowed and exited. After he did he dug the knife deeper and I screamed again. The pain was unbearable, especially to a four year old. He looked at my feather shaped winglets and looked at me straight in the optics before he went behind me and cut on piece clean off. He threw it at Sire who used it to kick at a guard that shot one of his arm restraints and used his cannons to blast of the other one. He tackled Megatron down before pressing the release button. Optimus was released and he ran over to me. A pool of energon below me was getting bigger by the second and I began to get "dizzy". Once Optimus unchained me he contacted the Autobot's headquarters to get emergency field medics to his location. It took them less than five minutes when soldiers and to my surprise Ratchet ran in. He took one confusing look at me before snapping out of it and taking me out of Optimus' arms and loading me onto a stretcher. Seconds after that, I went into shut down. The last sound I heard was Sire's screams.


End file.
